


I Am The King Of Sin

by sweetpototatofri3s



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Coffee, King of Sin, Leap of Faith, M/M, Rafael Barba - Freeform, Raul Esparza - Freeform, law & order SVU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpototatofri3s/pseuds/sweetpototatofri3s
Summary: I really love the Leap of Faith soundtrack, play that Raul Esparza was in and I love the song he sings called 'King of Sin." We'll see how this goes, I really just saw it as a dirty Barisi song or Rafael trying to convince Sonny why they're not good for each other.





	1. We already have an arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This might be awful. We'll see. I really just like Leap of Faith and Raul Esparza. That's where this came from.

"Rafi I really don't see why you think this is such a bad idea," Sonny said for what felt like the 100th time this week as he sat down at the table in the crowded cafe across from Rafael. It felt like the 100th time because Rafael Barba was a stubborn man who needed to be convinced of why he actually deserved a good boyfriend and a good solid relationship rather than just rough sex every other day. 

"Yes, it is because we already have an arrangement we're both okay with. Why make it more complicated?" 

\-----

Lunch break at 1 Hogan Place quickly became a way for him to sneak off and go fuck the shit out of the Manhattan SVU detective Sonny Carisi. Not that Barba was complaining about the sex because honestly he didn't think being as old as he was he wasn't going to get anything good anymore. But of course he had made that decision before the mustached boy walked into Special Victims Unit and into the life of the ADA who happened to be at the precinct that day to discuss the latest in the case of a sex trafficking ring with Olivia Benson. As he was talking about something he realized that that boy had to be underneath him at the first chance he got. Dominick Carisi Jr was too pretty and too attractive and too perfect for Rafael not to conquer. It really was a terrible line of thinking given he was standing in the SVU precinct but he couldn't contain his mind wandering what was underneath that suit he had on and how the mustache was awful but somehow suited the tall Staten Island man's face. 

It really didn't take very long to get the mission accomplished because Rafael Barba was after all the ADA who convinced people into things for a living. But the more time they spent together the more he realized he actually liked every part of Sonny Carisi not just his physical body but his mind as well. 

But when Sonny mentioned he had feelings for Rafael other than just the sex they had agreed to, Rafael didn't answer immediately but then considering his swirling brain he had to admit he felt the same way. 

"Walk with me will you before I go back to the office?" As the walked from the cafe where they actually ate lunch toward 1 Hogan Place and real life. 

"I just don't know if it's going to work, and it's not that I think it's a bad idea. For the record." Rafael responded huffing. 

"Okay so can we at least just go out to dinner and hang out and see how it goes? I'm not convinced you're convinced. I just want our arrangement to change slightly. That's all, like changing a law to have more leeway." Carisi said beaming about the weird law reference

"We get it, you're in law school." Barba answered.

"Wow hilarious, but okay I guess I had that coming to me. But, can we just go out to dinner? No commitment immediately, just dinner or I'll just come over and make us food, I'll make my mom's famous lasagna, that'll change your mind. You'll see Rafi." 

"Lasagna does sound good... Okay fine. Just dinner, and maybe sex." Although they just had fucked not even two hours ago Barba couldn't stop thinking about Sonny's dick and how he felt on top of the world having a man who knew every thing he liked and didn't and doing it well beyond any other boyfriend Rafael had ever. Wow boyfriend, I guess it's not a bad idea after all if he's comparing Sonny to the boys he messed around with at Harvard and beyond. 

"Yes sex too, you're still my king of sin. Seriously, you changed the way I ever viewed sex with a man before. I mean I know you said you were good but man Rafi, the way you move your hips.." 

"Carisi we are in public..." 

"Sorry Counselor." Sonny muttered as color started to come into his cheeks. He also was outside the DA office which made it definitely that much worse and more embarrassing. 

"But yes meet me at my place at about 8 and you can make lasagna and impress me with your Italian..." 

"I'll be there at 8pm sharp!" Carisi yelled over his shoulder as he walked down the block back to the precinct.  
\-----

"RAFAEL BARBA..." Carisi yelled as he walked in the door of the sprawling upper west side apartment. 

"In the kitchen setting up your soon to be mess, Sonny Carisi" Rafael screamed just as loudly as he walked back and forth from the fridge to the counter with various ingredients for lasagna.

"I will pick it up. When have I left your gorgeous kitchen a mess?" 

"Okay, fine. I was just reminding you. I did just clean the kitchen this weekend." 

\----

"Wow you really outdid yourself there Detective."


	2. Why can't we have a relationship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after dinner and the sex Rafael has a realization. I hope you enjoy. I still don't think my writing is that good but I feel like this story needed an actual ending.

**_(starting right where the other chapter left off.)_ **

_"You really outdid yourself there Detective."_

"You know it's not a big deal, I love cooking and this is my Ma's special recipe so I thought i'd try it. Really it was nothing." Carisi answered quickly. 

"I have just the thing to follow up our dinner with." Rafael said standing up from the table with a grin to put a plate in the sink. 

"Let me clean up the kitchen first like I promised and then i'm coming after you to clean you up sir." Sonny said quickly catching on to the train of thought. "You're so hard to satisfy Rafa, you know that right?"

"More like I'm just hard, but all I want is some Italian dessert." 

Sonny did the fastest clean up of the kitchen Rafael Barba had ever seen. And he did keep his word, the kitchen looked great. Once it was clean, Sonny walked to where Rafael had sat back down and bent over to shove his hand in Rafael's pants and while not breaking the dumb conversation they were having or eye contact begin to work his hand lazily up and down. This of course quickly stifled whatever thoughts were in Rafael's head and he focused on the man in front of him. 

"Carajo! You can't just do that." Rafael barked as he felt the intensity in his pants building due to the sudden stimulation. 

"I want you on the wood floor. Right now Rafael Barba." Sonny said as he grabbed Rafael's hips and maneuvered him out of the chair and pushed it out of the way to force Barba on the floor. 

"But my k-kitchen." He was starting to lose his breath as Sonny quickened the pace now and was simultaneously straddling Rafael's thighs. Sonny then forced Rafa's pants off and began to kiss his right hip until he got dangerously close to the throbbing member now standing completely straight and then pulled his hands off of the older man's body completely as he stated, "This is why you're my king of sin, I'm going to do anything you want me to do to help you out and then I'm all yours." 

"This is torture. Please Sonny. Help me out." 

Sonny went back to working his hand quickly along Rafael's shaft. "Turn over." 

*******

Rafael Barba woke up with the sun streaming in his face though the blinds he forgot to close as Manhattan moved beneath his apartment. Raising his arm to his face he rubbed his eyes so to get the bit of sleep out of it and check his phone.

'God it must be late. I'm going to be so late, wow the DA will chew my ass out if I walk in late.' Rafael thought as he tried to move and realized that there was a long leg draped over his naked waist and that it was Saturday. He did not have to move immediately. The events of the night before came rushing back as he remembered like many other nights he had had sex with the the beautiful Italian man he's been sleeping with. Although, Sonny usually doesn't stay after sex. The leg moved as did the body it was connected to, moved closer to Rafael still very clearly asleep. As he did Rafael decided to go back to sleep and just enjoy the snuggling despite the conversation and stance he had earlier the day before.

"Good morning Rafa" Sonny mumbled as he pulled his leg back and started to sit up. It was as if Sonny staying over was such a normal thing. He wanted to say "I hope you make a habit of staying over" because sleeping next to Sonny after them literally trying to fuck the sense out of each other all night was such a great way to wake up. But he was the one who had said, _'we have an agreement.'_

 _"_ Wow I need coffee." Rafael muttered to himself as he slowly pulled himself out of bed and searched the strewn clothes on the floor for some pants. He sauntered into the kitchen where his sweatpants laid on the floor by the table where they were abandoned before the activities last night. 

As the coffee pot made the almost magical noise of the hiss that proved it was dispensing coffee, he took it and sat down in the chair to think about what he wanted to do.  _We had an agreement. But waking up to him and dinner last night really was a great time. Maybe dating wouldn't be too bad after all._

He made the decision he was going to ask Sonny even though he was pretty sure what his answer would be. But as soon as he got up to make another cup of coffee Carisi walked into the kitchen to make himself some as well, his perfect silver hair all over the place but he didn't look any less gorgeous. 

"Coffee should still be left in the pot or there's the keurig. I made a pot because I usually have a few cups of the Bustelo to get myself up in the morning." 

"Thanks. I'll have some of the pot." 

"After you have coffee let's chat, yeah?"

"Sure Rafa. What's going on?" 

Rafael suddenly got nervous trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say. He was usually never short on words, "I-So... so I'm sorry I was so harsh on you yesterday because waking up next to you was actually really nice. Not saying I don't want sex from you because I don't think I could actually find anyone else... I think we should give this relationship thing you keep talking about a try because I do really enjoy your company." 

"Wow this is all I wanted, you're all I wanted Rafael Barba." Sonny put his cup of coffee down and kissed Rafael's forehead. "I've never seen you that frazzled ever. Should have recorded it." Sonny laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop using the Italian dessert for a sex euphemism but I just can't seem to so alas here it is in this story too. Also maybe it's just because I'm Italian and my go to thought process is food and sweets... Anyways hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
